1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a support means for a golf bag to hold the same in a semi-upright position.
2. Description of Prior Art
When playing a round of golf, a player often carries his golf bag which contains his golf clubs. During the round he must lay the bag down on the ground when making a shot. Golf bag supports allow the player to place his bag in a semi-upright position rather than in a prone or horizontal position on the ground. This is advantageous for the player because it allows the player to easily select clubs from his bag and return them to the bag; it keeps the bag from becoming soiled from laying on wet or dirty fairways; and it is less strenuous for the player to pick the bag up when it is to be carried again since he does not have to stoop over as far and he does not have to lift the bag as far to return it to the carrying position.
Since the bag and support are carried the entire round and must be set down and picked up many times, it is advantageous for the golfer if the support is light in weight. It is also advantageous if the support is compact in design thereby allowing the support to be easily attached to the bag in a convenient configuration which is not cumbersome for the golfer as he is carrying the bag. Specifically, golf bag supports with legs which are extendable when the support is employed and retractable to a compact configuration while the bag is being carried are less cumbersome for the golfer to carry.
Heretofore golf bag supports which have legs which are automatically extendable when employed and automatically retractable to a compact configuration when not in use have a main center shaft which is nearly equal in length to the length of the bag. This center shaft is provided with attachment means for attaching the bag to the support. The legs of these supports are typically attached to this center shaft. The center shaft adds considerably to the weight of the support and renders a bag with the support attached bulky and difficult to manage.
Hertofore, other supports have legs which are fixed in a spread position relative to one another so that the support will provide a stable means for supporting the bag. This spread position of the legs makes it difficult and cumbersome to carry the bag and to transport the bag in an automobile.
Heretofore, other supports with legs in a fixed position relative to one another with a narrow span to avoid being difficult and cumbersome to carry are less stable and vulnerable to being blow over by the wind or to falling over when placed on uneven terrain.
The present invention is simple in design and light in weight. It has legs which are automatically extendable when the support is employed and which are automatically retractable when they are not in use. The present invention does not require a center shaft extending the length of the bag thereby resulting in a support which is lighter in weight compared to existing supports with automatically extendable and retractable legs but which have a center shaft. In its employed position wherein the bag is supported in a semi-upright position, the lower ends of the legs of this support are spread apart a sufficient distance to form a stable structure not easily knocked over by wind or when placed on uneven terrain. When the support is not employed to support the bag, the legs of this support automatically retract to a compact configuration convenient for carrying. The legs are held in a position parallel to the bag when the legs are not required for supporting the bag thereby resulting in a support which is not cumbersome to carry or transport when the support is not in use.